Mitsubishi NEXIEZ
Mitsubishi NEXIEZ is a series of traction elevator model currently produced by Mitsubishi Electric. It consist of both conventional traction elevator with a smaller machine room and machine room less elevator type. It was launched on June 24, 2010Mitsubishi Electric Launches NEXIEZ Elevator Series for Global Market for overseas market. The name "NEXIEZ" is a combination of the words "next" and "axis". Overview NEXIEZ consist of five models, they are NEXIEZ-MR, NEXIEZ-MRL, NEXIEZ-GPX, NEXIEZ-LITE and NEXIEZ-S. Some of these models are only sold in certain countries. NEXIEZ-MR NEXIEZ-MR is a traction elevator model with a smaller machine room, designed for low to mid-rise buildings. It was launched in 2010 as a successor of Mitsubishi NexWay-S. NEXIEZ-MR is very similar to NexWay-S, featuring the same type of slim gearless machine. There is also a bed elevator version for hospitals called NEXIEZ-MR Hospital.NEXIEZ-MR Hospital NEXIEZ-MR is manufactured in Thailand. Specs (standard type): *Capacities: **450-1600 kg (or 6-24 persons) for Mitsubishi Electric Standard **825-1350 kg (or 11-18 persons) for EN81-1 **750-1350 kg (or 10-18 persons) for GB7588 *Speeds: **1 / 1.5 / 1.75 / 2 / 2.5 meters per second for Mitsubishi Electric Standard **1 / 1.6 / 1.75 / 2 / 2.5 meters per second for EN81-1 and GB7588 *Serve up to 30 floors *Operating system: **1 car, selective collective 1C-2BC (standard) **2-4 cars, group control with (Sigma)AI-22 System (optional) *Center or two speed telescopic side opening doors *Can have two entrances *DOAS-S supported as an option Specs (hospital type): *750 or 1000 kilograms (11 or 15 persons) capacity *1 / 1.5 / 1.75 meters per second speed *Serve up to 30 floors *60 or 90 meters of maximum travel *Two speed telescopic slide opening doors NEXIEZ-MRL NEXIEZ-MRL is a machine room less elevator model for low to mid-rise buildings. It was launched in December 27, 2011Mitsubishi Electric to Strengthen Overseas Elevator Business with New Model Series and Enhanced Maintenance Structure as a successor of Mitsubishi Elenessa. Many of the features included in this model are almost identical to Elenessa. Like Elenessa, the control board is contained behind the landing station panel on the top floor, and can only be accessed through a keyhole on the bottom of the panel. The unique arrangement is meant to save space and not to affect the aesthetic of the elevator's exterior. Like NEXIEZ-MR, this model is also manufactured in Thailand. Specs: *450-1600 kg (or 6-21 persons) capacities *1 / 1.6 / 1.75 meters per second speeds *Can travel up to 30 floors *Operating system: **1 car, selective collective 1C-2BC (standard) **2-4 cars, group control with (Sigma)AI-22 System (optional) *Center or two speed telescopic side opening doors *Can have two entrances *DOAS-S supported as an option NEXIEZ-GPX :Not to be confused with Mitsubishi GPX. NEXIEZ-GPX is a traction elevator model designed for low to mid-rise residential and commercial buildings. It was launched in 2012 for the Latin American markets and was initially available as a standard model with a smaller machine room only. The NEXIEZ-GPX, however, has limited specifications, and does not support DOAS-S destination dispatch. A machine room less version of this model was launched on October 27, 2016Mitsubishi Electric’s New NEXIEZ-GPX Elevator Eliminates Need for Machine Room. Specs (MR/Machine Room type): *450 / 550 / 700 / 750 kilograms (or 6 / 8 / 10 / 11 persons) capacities *1 or 1.75 meters per second speeds *Can travel up to 20 floors *60 or 70 m maximum travel height *Serves up to 20 floors *Only available up to 2 cars in a group *Center or two speed telescopic side opening doors Specs (MRL/Machine Room Less type): *450 / 630 / 825 kilograms (or 6 / 8 / 11 persons) capacities *1 or 1.75 meters per second speeds *Can travel up to 20 floors *60 or 70 m maximum travel height *Serves up to 20 floors *Only available up to 2 cars in a group *Center or two speed telescopic side opening doors NEXIEZ-LITE NEXIEZ-LITE is the Indian version of NEXIEZ which is manufactured by Mitsubishi Elevator India Private Limited (IMEC) and sold exclusively in India. It was launched in April 2014. The model is designed for low to mid-rise residential and commercial buildings. On March 28, 2019, Mitsubishi announced that IMEC would launch the machine room less version of the NEXIEZ-LITE model called NEXIEZ-LITE MRL on April 1, 2019.Mitsubishi Electric to Launch NEXIEZ-LITE MRL Elevator in India - Mitsubishi Electric (March 28, 2019) Specs (NEXIEZ-LITE): *544 / 680 / 884 / 1020 kilograms (or 8 / 10 / 13 / 15 persons) capacities *1 or 1.75 meters per second speeds *Serves up to 22 floors *Up to 80 meters of travel height *Up to 4 elevators in a group *Center or two speed telescopic side opening doors Specs (NEXIEZ-LITE MRL, as of April 1, 2019): *544-1020 kilograms (or 8-15 persons) capacities *60 or 105 meters per minute speeds NEXIEZ-S In August 2016, Mitsubishi launched the "NEXIEZ-S", which is basically a smaller scale of NEXIEZ designed for low-rise residential and office buildings with up to 10 floors, particulary in Europe and the Middle East, for the series of European standard (EN81-1, EN81-20, EN81-50, EN81-70 and EN81-73). Unlike the rest of NEXIEZ series, the control board for NEXIEZ-S is contained on a cabinet (similar to a conventional MRL elevator) rather than behind the landing station. This model is now available for all markets, except North America. Specs: *320 or 450 kilograms (4 or 6 persons) capacities *1 meters per second speed *Serves up to 10 floors *3-30 meters of travel height *Doors only available in two speed telescopic side opening. *False Call Cancelling—Car Button Type (FCC-P) - the only NEXIEZ model equipped with this feature as a standard feature. Signal fixtures When NEXIEZ was first launched in 2010, it used the same design of fixtures as the one used in Elenessa and NexWay-S Series AP/IP models made before 2013. In 2013, Mitsubishi introduced a lineup of newly redesigned fixtures design for NEXIEZ (as well as Elenessa and NexWay models), which was initially available only for the AXIEZ and NEXCUBE elevators in Japan. The buttons are round stainless steel with an illuminating halo and tactile. The button illumination can be orange (standard), blue, or white. Floor indicator uses LED segmented display as a standard featureLED segmented display on Mitsubishi NEXIEZ cannot support some letters of alpabeth., although the LED dot matrix and LCD ones can also be used as an option. For car station installed on the side wall, it follows the same configuration as in Elenessa and NexWay models; the alarm button is positioned next to the door control buttons just under the floor buttons. However, there is no green button for the main/exit floor, except in European countries where it is mandatoryMitsubishi Passenger Lifts Design Guide brochure (for European standards). The signal fixtures design for NEXIEZ-S has a much simple design, with surface mounted panels and partial height car station. Indicators are LED segments as standard feature, but a dot matrix display can be used as an option. Notable installations NEXIEZ-MR Indonesia *Sheraton Gandaria City, Jakarta (2013) *AIA Central, Jakarta (2014) *Lumire Hotel Senen, Jakarta (2015) *South Quarter, Jakarta (2015, equipped with DOAS) *NEO SOHO, Jakarta (2015) *Madison Park Apartment, Jakarta (2015) *Roxy Square (2019, service elevators, replacement from 2000s Hyundai elevators) *Pondok Indah Hospital Puri Indah, Jakarta *Pondok Indah Hospital Bintaro, Tangerang, Banten (2016) *Hotel Santika Premiere ICE BSD City, Tangerang, Banten (2015) *Bandung Electronic Center Extension, Bandung (2013) *Alila Solo, Solo (2015) *Tunjungan Plaza 5, Surabaya (2014) *Statue of Garuda Wisnu Kencana - Garuda Wisnu Kencana Cultural Park, Bali (2018, set to be the tallest elevator in Bali) *The Bandha Hotel & Suites, Bali (2015) *Hotel Indigo Seminyak, Bali Thailand *Hotel Indigo Bangkok Wireless Road, Bangkok (2015) *Novotel Bangkok Sukhumvit 20, Bangkok (2016) *Best Western Plus Wanda Grand Hotel, Nonthaburi (2015) *CentralPlaza Pinklao, Bangkok (2015, south parking elevators) *The Paseo Park, Bangkok (2015, carpark elevators) *Kantary Hotel Korat, Nakhon Ratchasima (2016-2017) *CentralPlaza Nakhon Ratchasima, Nakhon Ratchasima (2017) *De V Loft Hotel, Nakhon Ratchasima Other countries *Block 341 and 342 Choa Chu Kang Loop HDB, Singapore (2018)NEW HDB Mitsubishi NEXIEZ MR Lift at Blk 341 & 342 Choa Chu Kang Loop NEXIEZ-MRL Indonesia *Sheraton Gandaria City, Jakarta (2013, ballroom elevators) *South Quarter DOME, Jakarta (2015) *Indonesia Convention Exhibition (ICE), Tangerang, Banten (2014) *Q-Big Mall BSD City, Tangerang, Banten (2016) *Green Office Park, Tangerang, Banten *Tune Hotel Dago, Bandung (2014) *Watermark Hotel Jimbaran, Bali (2014) *The Bandha Hotel & Suites, Bali (2015) *Hotel Indigo Seminyak, Bali (2015) *Bank Central Asia, Bali **Main Branch Office Kuta (2015) **KCP Renon, Denpasar (2016) *Hotel Santika Seminyak, Bali (2014) *The Haven Suites Bali Berawa, Bali (2016) *Bintaro Plaza Carpark Footbridge (2016) Thailand * The Taste Thonglor, Bangkok (2015) * MahaNakhon Cube, Bangkok (2015) * 72 Courtyard, Bangkok (2016) * Volve Hotel Bangkok, Bangkok (2016) * Empire Tower, Bangkok (Carpark elevators) * CentralPlaza Rayong, Rayong (Robinson Dept. Store, 2015) * The Toad Museum, Yasothon (2015) * Terminal 21 Korat, Nakhon Ratchasima (2016) *CentralPlaza Nakhon Si Thammarat, Nakhon Si Thammarat (Robinson Dept. Store, 2016) *CentralPlaza Mahachai, Samut Sakhon (Robinson Dept. Store, 2017) *Bangkok Hospital, Bangkok (Building R, Additional elevator, 2018) Other countries *Marina Square, Singapore (2015) *St. Regis Moscow Nikolskaya, Moscow, Russia NEXIEZ-GPX *City Express Hotel, La Paz, Mexico *Plaza Portales, Ciudad Juarez, Mexico Gallery NEXIEZ Motor.jpg|A Mitsubishi NEXIEZ-MR gearless motor waiting to be installed. External links *NEXIEZ-MR **NEXIEZ-MR brochure *NEXIEZ-MRL **NEXIEZ-MRL brochure *NEXIEZ-GPX brochure (English, includes the MRL type) *NEXIEZ-GPX brochure (Spanish, MR type only) *NEXIEZ-LITE brochure *NEXIEZ-S brochure Category:Elevator models Category:Traction elevator models Category:Machine room less elevator models Category:Mitsubishi elevator models